totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Milion dolarów jest już blisko
' Totalna Porażka na wyspie McLean'a '- odc. 25 Chris: '''Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce na wyspie McLean'a! Mieliśmy okazję zobaczyć wielki półfinał, w którym udział wzięli Alejandro, Courtney i Duncan. Alejandro bawił się w tresera dzikich zwierząt , a potem jego szaleństwo sięgnęło szczytu. Duncan oddał Courtney swoje miejsce w finale, a następnie wleciał do wody. Dzisiaj wielki finał! Kto zwycięży?! Alejandro, a może Courtney? Usiądźcie i oglądajcie...Totalną Porażkę na wyspie McLean'a! *czołówka* *stołówka* '''Alejandro: '''Ah, finał. Czuję zapach zwycięstwa, a ty Zeek? '''Ezekiel: '''Oczy...wiście! '''Courtney: Powinieneś raczej poczuć moją dłoń, na swoim policzku! Alejandro: '''Widzę, że tobie jeszcze mało. *Ezekiel warczy na Courtney* '''Courtney (PZ): '''Cieszę się, że jestem w finale. Ale martwię się o Duncana. Co jeśli, coś mu się stało podczas tego upadku? Zostaje jeszcze fakt, że muszę walczyć z tym idiotą. Zastanawia mnie też jedno...skąd na wyspie poraz kolejny pojawił się Ezekiel! '''Ezekiel (PZ): Argh! Pomagam Alejandro, bo ten mi obiecał kasę. Należy mi się za to wszystko! Alejandro (PZ): Wspaniale. Znów w finale Totalnej Porażki. Jednak nie mogę lekceważyć Courtney, jest ostra, ale nie tylko w swojej ślicznej buźce. *w stołówce pojawiają się zamaskowane postacie - na Alejandro zakładają worek, a Courtney trzymają* Courtney: '''Puszczać mnie, ale już! Chris, ten pomysł jest beznadziejny! *jej także zakładają worek* *Ezekiela straszą głośnymi dźwiękami* *kilka minut później, Alejandro uwalnia się z wora* '''Alejandro: '''Chyba wywieźli nas na otwarte morze. *patrzy się na worek z Courtney* *Courtney wydostaje się z niego* '''Courtney (PZ): '''Jeszcze by mnie wyrzucił! '''Chris: Ahoj, szczury lądowe! *podchodzi do finalistów, przebrany za pirata Chris* Alejandro: '''To będzie nasze wyzwanie? Podobne mieliśmy w tym sezonie. '''Courtney: Myślałam, że finałowe wyzwanie nie będzie tego samego dnia, co półfinał. Czemu nas tak wziąłeś? Alejandro: Potrzebuję odpoczynku. Chris: '''CISZA! Przebrałem się za pirata, ponieważ zostały nam rekwizyty z trzeciego odcinka. Dwa, dzień jeszcze trwa to finał odbędzie się tego samego dnia. Trzy chciałem was nastraszyć. A cztery...nie obchodzi mnie to, że jesteś zmęczony. '''Alejandro (PZ): Jakby o niego chodziło, to pewnie byśmy finał mięli za tydzień. Chris: '''Wasze wyzwanie jest w pewnym sensie proste. Na tym pirackim statku z sezonu drugiego, są schowane różni przegrani, którzy mogą wam pomóc. Weźcie po dwóch. Następnie, kiedy stawicie się z dwoma pomocnikami, włączę...bombę zegarową! '''Courtney (PZ): '''Chris przeszedł samego siebie! Chce nas wysadzić w powietrze! '''Chris: '''Będziecie mieć pięć minut, na znalezienie najważniejszych rzeczy, które wam się przydadzą. Następnie zeskoczycie na tratwy i skierujecie się w stronę plaży. Tam Chef trzyma walizkę z milionem dolarów! '''Alejandro: Pewnie są jakieś haczyki. Chris: '''Tak! Na każdej tratwie czeka was przeciwnik do pokonania, albo jakieś pytanie! A ten kto chwyci pierwszy walizkę...wygra!To teraz...na miejsca...gotowi...start! *Alejandro wspina się na bocianie gniazdo, w nim spotyka Harolda* '''Harold: '''Ta? Mam ci pomóc Alejandro? '''Alejandro: Raczej po to, tutaj jesteś. Zresztą, jesteś zmuszony do kibicowania mi, to też mi pomożesz. *pod pokładem, Courtney szuka pomocników* Courtney: Fuj. Tylko tutaj są szczury i prawdopodobnie pleśń. *wpada na kogoś* Tyler: '''Ah! Uważaj Courtney! '''Courtney: Tyler! Czemu się wcześniej nie odezwałeś?! Tyler: Kazali mi tutaj stać, dopóki ktoś na mnie nie wpadnie. Nuda, co? Courtney: Będziesz mi pomagać? Tyler: '''Jeszcze pytasz. Jakby był to Alejandro, to niechętnie bym się zgodził. '''Courtney: A co z Duncanem? Tyler: '''Jak ostatnio widziałem go na brzegu, wyglądał dobrze. *Alejandro razem z Haroldem, chodzą po statku* '''Harold: '''Schowali się przed tobą, nikt nie chciałby z takim bucem współpracować. Poza Sierrą oczywiście. '''Alejandro: Czy ty, czasem się zamykasz? Poza tym, masz postarać się mi pomóc. Inaczej twoje bryle wylądują w paszczy rekina. *podchodzi do szalupy* A co my tutaj mamy...Beth. Beth: Ugh. Musiałeś mnie znaleźć? *wychodzi z szalupy* Alejandro: Też się cieszę, że ciebie widzę Beth *Courtney z Tylerem, chodzą po drugiej stronie pokładu* Courtney: Jaka nieudolna próba schowania się, Katie. Katie: Sorki. Nie chciałam spotkania z Alejandro. Mogę za bardzo nie być przydatna, bo mam rękę w gipsie. Tyler: '''Jakoś damy sobie radę! Prawda Courtney? '''Courtney: Raczej tak. *wszyscy stawiają się u Chrisa* Courtney (PZ): '''Harold? Beth? No trochę słaby ma skład. '''Alejandro (PZ): Ma Tylera. Fakt, jest śliny. Ale niestety posiada tę idiotkę Katie ze złamaną ręką. Chris: No to zaczynamy zabawę. HAHA! *wciska przycisk* **Bomba wybuchnie za 5 minut* Courtney: '''Na pewno przyda nam się jakaś broń, lina, a także tarcza. '''Tyler: Chyba coś jest pod podkładem! Za mną! Harold: '''Przydałby się tobie jakiś odstraszacz. '''Alejandro: '''To go znajdź. '''Beth: Szanuj go trochę! To ty go wybrałeś na swojego pomocnika. Alejandro: '''Nie miałem wyboru. A ciebie miałem nie widzieć, odkąd wyleciałaś. '''Beth: Cóż, nic na to nie poradzę. Miej pretensję do Chris'a. *plaża* Geoff: '''Nie chce Chef jakiejś czapki? Straszny upał, a stoi Chef tak od dwóch godzin. '''Chef: '''Spokojnie dzieciaki. Na wojnie, to musiałem raz stać trzy dni bez wody i bez jedzenia na pustyni. Czekałem na sygnał od nieprzyjaciela. '''Gwen: A jaka to była wojna? Chef: '''Pamiętam, jakby to było wczoraj. '''Owen: Uuu...uwielbiam opowieści! Noah, masz popcorn? *statek* *Do wybuchu bomby pozostała minuta!* Katie: '''Courtney, mam kawałek deski klozetowej. Może ci posłużyć za tarczę. '''Tyler: '''Ja znalazłem linę. '''Courtney: Ja...dzidę? Courtney (PZ): '''Dzida? Co ja jaskiniowiec? Ale cóż...trzeba się cieszyć z tego, co się ma. '''Harold: '''Alejandro, znalazłem trąbkę. '''Beth: '''Kokos się przyda? *pokazuje Pana Kokosa* '''Alejandro: '''Wiesz do czego? *zabiera i wyrzuca do morza* Do niczego...jesteś bezużyteczna. Ja przynajmniej znalazłem pistolet. '''Alejandro (PZ): Na wodę, ale zawsze coś. Beth: '''*zabiera pistolet i wyrzuca do morza* Teraz już nic nie masz. *wszyscy zeskakują ze statku na pierwszą platformę* *Chris siedzi w motorówce, razem ze stażystą* '''Chris: A teraz zobaczycie, jak mniej więcej wybuchła wyspa Pahkittew! Za 3...2...1... *plaża* Chef: Wtedy wyjąłem karabin i zacząłem strzelać do nieprzyjaciela! Duncan: '''Ale wybuch! '''Sadie: Co wybuchło? Chef: Wracać! Jeszcze nie skończyłem opowiadać! *Owen i Lindsay zasnęli* *pierwsza platforma* Chris: Ale super! *śmieje się* Courtney: Czy taki wielki wybuch musiał być konieczny? Chris: Dla oglądalności! Na pierwszej platformie nic wam nie jest, ale na kolejnych...możecie poczuć ból. Start! *Courtney trzyma się za linę, razem z Tylerem i Katie* Alejandro: '''Widzę, że Courtney cofnęłaś się do przedszkola. *wskakuje na pierwszą platformę* *z wody na nią wychodzi...zmutowany szczur* '''Alejandro: To one potrafią pływać?! *chłopak bije się ze szczurem, a Harold i Beth próbują wymyślić jak pomóc Alejandro - oczywiście się nie spieszą* *Courtney razem z pomocnikami, przeskakuje z kolejnej platformy - na niej stoi jeden ze stażystów* Stażysta #1: Kto odpadł w odcinku szóstym? Tyler: '''Moja Lindsay. '''Stażysta #1: Courtney odpowiada na pytanie. Courtney: *przekręca oczyma* Lindsay. Stażysta #1: Możecie iść dalej. Alejandro: Halo! Pomoże mi ktoś, czy nie?! Beth: '''Ta, już idziemy. *bierze od Harolda trąbkę i dźwiękiem przepędza szczura* '''Alejendro: *pobijany* Eh, nie ma co wam wygarniać. *przechodzą na kolejną platformę* Stażysta #1: '''Kto odpadł w odcinku szóstym? '''Alejandro: '''A skąd mam to wiedzieć? W tym odcinku moja drużyna wygrała. '''Harold: Eva. Alejandro: Eva? Stażysta #1: '''Nie. '''Harold (PZ): '''Fajnie tak było wprowadzać Alejandro w błąd. *plaża* '''Chef: Idąc przez dżunglę, spostrzegłem że nie ma mojego kumpla Josha. Oczywiście się wróciłem, nie zostawia się towarzyszy w potrzebie. *nikt go nie słucha, reszta przegranych jest skupiona na oglądaniu jak radzą sobie ich towarzyszę* Sierra: Aby tak błędnie odpowiadać na pytania. Duncan: Leszcz dobrze robi. Spowalnia Alejandro. Trent: Courtney idzie za to dobrze. *na ekranie pojawia się Ezekiel, który rzuca się na Courtney* Trent: Em...cofam to. Gwen: '''Courtney! '''DJ: Nie mogę na to patrzeć! Boję się! *zasłania sobie oczy* *platformy* Courtney: Ty jesteś niczym jak karaluch! Wszędzie przeżyjesz i wszędzie się znajdziesz! Ezekiel: *zeskakuje z niej i gryzie Katie w gips* Au! Co...to...za ochraniacz?! Katie: '''A to tylko mój gips. Fajny co? *plaża* '''Sadie: Tak! Katie pokaż mu! *platformy* Tyler: '''Spadaj Ezekiel. *bierze go i wyrzuca do wody* '''Alejandro: *łapie Harolda* Jak jeszcze raz powiesz, że to odpadła Heather w szóstym odcinku to ci trąbkę włożę tam gdzie ci słońce nie dochodzi! Beth: '''To była Lindsay! Pamiętam, że jak wróciła to z nią rozmawiałam oraz z Tylerem. '''Alejandro: *puszcza Harolda* LINDSAY. Stażysta #1: '''Możecie iść dalej. '''Alejandro: Wkońcu! Że mi tacy pomocnicy się trafili. *wchodzi na platformę, na którą wchodzi mokry Zeek* Alejandro: No proszę. Mam tutaj coś lepszego. Ezekiel: Zeek melduję się...na rozkaz! Alejandro: Harold. Beth. Nie potrzebuję was. Ale przed tym. *wpycha ich do wody* Poradzicie sobie...jakoś. Beth: Alejandro ty diable! Harold: Idiota! Zapłacisz mi za to! Ezekiel: Argh! *śmieje się* *plaża* Leshawna: '''Jak tutaj tylko przyjdzie, to dostanie ode mnie takie manto, że popamięta Leshawnę. Nikt nie będzie tykać Harolda! '''Duncan: Lepiej patrzmy, co u Courtney, a nie co u Doris. *platformy* Courtney: Kto wpuścił te małpy?! *osłania się deską* *wskakują na kolejną* *mija trochę czasu, Ezekiel bez problemu pokonuje przeciwników dla Alejandro m.in.: yetiego, niedźwiedzia i inne dzikie zwierzęta* Alejandro: '''Skąd mam wiedzieć, co gotowały Pumy? Nie byłem w tej drużynie. *Courtney razem z Tylerem oraz Katie walczą z przeciwnikami* '''Katie (PZ): '''Czułam się jak żywa tarcza! Ale w pozytywnym znaczeniu tego słowa! '''Tyler (PZ): Moja siła nie powoduje problemów, ale pomaga. Stażysta #2: '''Kto zrzucił Katie z drzewa? '''Courtney: Każdy o tym wie...Alejandro. Alejandro: Wołałaś mnie? Courtney: A ty co? Wymieniłeś swoich pomocników na zmutowanego dziwaka? *Ezekiel warczy na nią* Tyler: '''Może mu kaganiec założyć? '''Courtney: '''Nie ma czasu. Trzeba lecieć. *Chris i stażysta zabierają Beth i Harolda* *plaża* '''Bridgette: '''Widzę ich! '''Eva: '''Brawo, ja też. Są w telewizorze. '''Bridgette: Eva...widzę ich prawie przy brzegu. Lindsay: Przenieśli się z telewizora do realnego świata? Eva (PZ): '''*facepalm* Dlaczego jej jeszcze nikt nie zaszył buzi? *platformy* '''Courtney: Jesteśmy! Alejandro: Czuję ten milion! Pachnie jak...rekin? *na platformie pojawia się Kieł* Alejandro&Courtney: '''KIEŁ?! '''Tyler&Katie: '''Kto? '''Ezekiel: Argh! Chris (PZ): Jego znalazłem też niedaleko Wyspy Kości. Courtney: '''*puszcza linę* Katie! Tyler! Uciekajcie! '''Tyler: '''Nie możemy ciebie zostawić! '''Courtney: To moja walka i Alejandro z Kłem. Spotkamy się na brzegu. *Tyler i Katie wracają na brzeg* Alejandro: *rzuca Kłowi, Ezekiela* Masz! Zjedz jego! Ezekiel: '''Alejandro! A nasza umowa?! '''Alejandro: Umowa?! Myślisz Zeek, że oddałbym ci połowę mojej nagrody? Nigdy w życiu! Ezekiel: ARGH! Zapłacisz mi za to...AL! *Ezekiel walczy z Kłem* Courtney: Cały Alejandro! Tylko w głowie mu oszukiwanie sojuszników! Alejandro: Nie z tobą gadam. *popycha ją do wody* Duncan: O ty... *Geoff trzyma Duncana* *Courtney wraca na platformę i dogania Alejandro Sierra: ALEJANDRO! ALEJANDRO! Duncan: '''Dawaj Księżniczko! '''Chef: '''Co jest?! Nikt mnie nie słucha?! *widzi Alejandro i Courtney, którzy na niego wskakują* O nie... *Alejandro i Courtney przewracają Chefa, który wypuszcza walizkę* '''Alejandro: '''Ja to złapię! '''Courtney: '''Nie! Bo ja! Wygrana Courtney *Courtney wstaję pierwsza i chwyta walizkę* '''Alejandro: NIEEEEEEEEE! Courtney: '''Ja...wygrałam...tak! '''Bridgette: Brawo Courtney! Geoff: '''*podrzuca kapelusz* Cortie! '''Gwen: Wspaniale! *reszta zawodników bierze Courtney i ją podrzuca* Duncan: '''Dobra, dobra...puśćcie księżniczkę. *zrzucają ją w ramiona Duncana* '''Courtney: Duncan, bo ja... *Duncan całuje Courtney* Katie,Sadie i Beth: Ooooo! *Bridgette i Geoff się całują, za ich przykładem idzie Trent z Gwen, Leshawna z Haroldem oraz Tyler z Lindsay* *Eva całuje DJ'a w policzek* DJ: '''Eva! '''Eva: '''Możemy iść do kina, ale nie zabieraj mnie na słabą komedię romantyczną. Może być kryminał. '''DJ: '''A może siłownia? '''Eva: '''Stoi. *uśmiecha się* '''Owen: '''Noah. Chodź, uścisnę cię. *przytula go* '''Noah: '''Też...cię...lubię... '''Cody: Drogie panie. *uśmiecha się do Beth, Katie i Sadie* *dziewczyny przytulają go* Sierra: '''Nie martw się Alejandro, ja ci do końca kibicowałam. '''Alejandro: '''Przynajmniej na ciebie można polegać. '''Heather: '''Witaj Alejandro. '''Alejandro: H-Heather?! Heather: Oglądałam cały sezon. Podziwiam to, jak poradziłeś sobie z tymi debilami. Nie wygrałeś, co prawda miliona...ale postanowiłam ci dać szansę. Tylko przekaż swojemu brat, że ma się do mnie nie zbliżać. Żałosny. Alejandro: Oczywiście Heathuś! *całują się* Sierra: '''Tyle pocałunków! Zrobię wszystkim zdjęcia! '''Duncan: *odstawia Courtney na piach* Ale najpierw...*podchodzi do Alejandro i daje mu z pięści w twarz* To za Courtney i za mnie. Sadie: To za zmuszanie mnie do złych rzeczy i zmianę wyników głosowania *daje mu w twarz* Dałam ci raz, ale można też drugi! Beth: To za wrzucenie mnie do wody i przegrania wyzwania w trzecim odcinku! *bije go po głowie* Katie: Za złamanie mi ręki! *daje mu po twarzy* Bridgette: '''Nie jestem zwolenniczką bicia, ale należy ci się Al. '''Geoff: *pokazuje mu pięść* Jeszcze raz pocałujesz Bridgette, to ta pięść zrobi to samo co pięść mojego kumpla Duncana. Trent: '''A to za mnie, Leshawne i DJ'! *kopię go w kostkę* '''Alejandro: '''Niech te tortury się skończą! '''Leshawna: A to za całokształt. *kopie go w kroczę* Wszyscy chłopcy: Uuu! To musiało boleć. **Alejandro upada na piach* Alejandro: '''Kto jeszcze mnie zbije? *lecą mu łzy* '''Sierra: Parę osób jeszcze zostało. **zbliżenie jak inni zawodnicy patrzą się wkurzeni na Alejandro* Heather: Wara od mojego faceta! *poturbowany Ezekiel wychodzi z wody* Alejandro: '''Tylko nie on! '''Heather: A ten skąd tutaj się wziął?! *Heather i Alejandro uciekają przez Ezekielem* Geoff: '''Ziomy! Robimy imprezę na cześć Courtney! W kurorcie! '''Wszyscy: Tak! Duncan: Co zrobisz z kasą z wygranej, księżniczko? Courtney: Przeznaczę je na studia prawnicze. A resztę...zobaczymy. Na razie, chcę spędzić czas z moimi przyjaciółmi i chłopakiem. *znów go całuje* Chris: '''To był ciężki sezon! Zwyciężyła Courtney! Alejandro dostał prawie od wszystkich. A ja i Chef idziemy trochę odpocząć! '''Chef: '''Tylko najpierw pozbędę się tych domków. '''Chris: '''Oraz wywieziemy zmutowane zwierzaki na wyspę kości. '''Chef: Złapiemy Ezekiela. A potem urlop. Chris: '''O tak! Oczywiście zostajemy tutaj! Dziękuję, że oglądaliście...Totalną Porażkę na wyspie McLean'a! Wygrana Alejandro *Alejandro wstaje pierwszy i łapie walizkę* '''Alejandro: To ja...zwyciężyłem! Zmazałem z siebie skazę! Courtney: Eh...po co się gniewać? To tylka walizka z zielonymi papierkami. *zaciska pięść* *reszta zawodników bierze Courtney i ją podrzuca* Geoff: Dla nas jesteś prawdziwą zwyciężczynią! Duncan: Dobra, dobra...puśćcie księżniczkę. *zrzucają ją w ramiona Duncana* Courtney: '''Duncan, bo ja... *Duncan całuje Courtney* '''Katie,Sadie i Beth: '''Ooooo! *Bridgette i Geoff się całują, za ich przykładem idzie Trent z Gwen, Leshawna z Haroldem oraz Tyler z Lindsay* *Eva całuje DJ'a w policzek* '''DJ: Eva! Eva: Możemy iść do kina, ale nie zabieraj mnie na słabą komedię romantyczną. Może być kryminał. DJ: A może siłownia? Eva: '''Stoi. *uśmiecha się* '''Owen: Noah. Chodź, uścisnę cię. *przytula go* Noah: Też...cię...lubię... Cody: '''Drogie panie. *uśmiecha się do Beth, Katie i Sadie* *dziewczyny przytulają go* '''Sierra: '''Gratuluję Alejandro! W końcu wygrałeś! '''Alejandro: Przynajmniej na ciebie można polegać. Heather: Witaj Alejandro. Alejandro: '''H-Heather?! '''Heather: Oglądałam cały sezon. Podziwiam to, jak poradziłeś sobie z tymi debilami. Wygrałeś, ale nawet bez tego bym dała ci szansę. Tylko przekaż swojemu brat, że ma się do mnie nie zbliżać. Żałosny. Alejandro: Dobrze Heathuś! *całują się* Sierra: Tyle pocałunków! Zrobię wszystkim zdjęcia! Duncan: *odstawia Courtney na piach* Ale najpierw...*podchodzi do Alejandro i daje mu z pięści w twarz* To za Courtney i za mnie. Sadie: To za zmuszanie mnie do złych rzeczy i zmianę wyników głosowania *daje mu w twarz* Dałam ci raz, ale można też drugi! Beth: To za wrzucenie mnie do wody i przegrania wyzwania w trzecim odcinku! *bije go po głowie* Katie: Za złamanie mi ręki! *daje mu po twarzy* Bridgette: '''Nie jestem zwolenniczką bicia, ale należy ci się Al. '''Geoff: *pokazuje mu pięść* Jeszcze raz pocałujesz Bridgette, to ta pięść zrobi to samo co pięść mojego kumpla Duncana. Trent: '''A to za mnie, Leshawne i DJ'! *kopię go w kostkę* '''Alejandro: '''Niech te tortury się skończą! '''Leshawna: A to za całokształt. *kopie go w kroczę* Wszyscy chłopcy: Uuu! To musiało boleć. **Alejandro upada na piach* Alejandro: '''Kto jeszcze mnie zbije? *lecą mu łzy* '''Sierra: Parę osób jeszcze zostało. **zbliżenie jak inni zawodnicy patrzą się wkurzeni na Alejandro* Heather: Wara od mojego faceta! Alejandro: Przynajmniej mam kasę i dziewczynę. *poturbowany Ezekiel wychodzi z wody* Alejandro: Tylko nie on! Heather: A ten skąd tutaj się wziął?! *Heather i Alejandro uciekają przez Ezekielem* Alejandro: '''Całą kasę wydam na ciebie Heather oraz powrót na uczelnie! '''Heather: Dobra! Tylko zgubmy tego idiotę! Geoff: '''Ziomy! Robimy imprezę na cześć Courtney! W kurorcie! '''Wszyscy: '''TAK! '''Chris: To był ciężki sezon! Zwyciężył Alejandro! A ja i Chef idziemy trochę odpocząć! Chef: Tylko najpierw pozbędę się tych domków. Chris: '''Oraz wywieziemy zmutowane zwierzaki na wyspę kości. '''Chef: Złapiemy Ezekiela. A potem urlop. 'Chris: '''O tak! Oczywiście zostajemy tutaj! Dziękuję, że oglądaliście...Totalną Porażkę na wyspie McLean'a! Ciekawostki *Pomoc dawnych zawodników nawiązuje do finałów poprzednich sezonów. *Chef, podobnie jak w sezonie pierwszym, opowiada opowieści o swoich przeżyciach na wojnie. *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystało osiem osób. *Pojawia się Kieł, Heather oraz Pan Kokos. *Moment, w którym wszyscy się całują, nawiązuje do finału Plejady Gwiazd''. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie McLean'a Kategoria:Odcinki Natanielli Kategoria:Odcinki